


Long Road from Earth

by Sith_Artist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sith_Artist/pseuds/Sith_Artist
Summary: New Team Member. ANgst. lOvE? TrAgEdY. New Member of Voltron gets close to Lance will this cause problems with them and keith? with lance and keith? (au)
Relationships: Lance/Reader, eventual Lance/Keith
Kudos: 2





	Long Road from Earth

Oddly today is going pretty good, unlike normal. You and your family are actually getting along. All of you sit down to eat lunch, like you usually do.You are all sitting together, getting along, and generally having a good lunch, then everything goes black, just black. you can't remember anything after that. 

Maybe it was a dream? You thought. Seemed like it anyway, the perfect day, that never happens. You open your eyes, and there is a bright light shining on your face, and you're strapped to some kind of table. You start to freak out. Then you realize as you are blinded by the light that you can't feel your left shoulder or any part of that arm or from you right thigh down. _What is going on?_ You think. Someone walks in the room, and they turn off the blinding light, and you realize they're purple?!?! They see the confused look on your face and start laughing. Once they stopped they said,

”soon you will be back in your cell and you can live on while-”

They were cut off by a loud, and quite angry sounding voice,

“What is taking you so long?”

They then grab a long syringe and put it in your right arm. You doze off. 

◈◈◈◈◈

You suddenly wake up, still strapped to the cold table, the light back on. You hear loud blasts from the hall and all you can think to do is yell for help. A tall strange looking man runs into the room and shuts the door. He is out of breath and quite obviously trying to hide. You start to talk to him,

“Hey what's going on? Do you know?” You ask, “ who are you?”

He looks over, quite startled, then realizes you're a prisoner. He walks over to you and turns off the light. 

“I'm Shiro, a paladin of Voltron, and we are here to rescue prisoners like you” He says. 

Still highly drugged from whatever was in that syringe, you keep talking, mostly random stuff, trying not to doze off. Then you become silent and just stare at this Shiro. He IS kinda cute. His muscles are huge, and you can't look away as he unstraps you from the table. When he is finally done, you pick yourself up and look at your right arm. It's completely gone! All that remains is a metal arm in its place. Your leg is the same.

 _What were they doing to me?_ You think.

He calmly asks, “are you ok?”

You look at him and nod yes even though you are pretty sure you're not. You both hear very loud noises and screams from outside. Amongst them you hear “Shiro, help! We need you now!” He looks at you and says, “stay here, I _will_ be back for you.”

You nod slightly as he runs out the door. You slowly stand up, trying to get used to the metal thing that is now you're right leg. As you're pacing around the room, someone comes inside and it's not Shiro.

“Ah I see someone came to untie you, then left you here to die,” they taunt.

You realize it's the person from earlier.

“I'm not gonna die here but I can not promise the same for you,” you growl.

He picks up the syringe from earlier and comes straight for you. You keep blocking with your now metal arm. You finally get a hit in, and you throw him across room. You're so surprised at what you had done, you don't even realize that he is already back up and coming at you again. He stuck the syringe right into your side. This time it stung and it hurt, a lot more than last time, your eyes fill with tears as you fall to the ground. The last thing you saw was a blast blow him across the room before you are completely out.

You wake up on a table, you aren't tied up, but fear still strikes through you, and you can't move. Finally you get the strength to sit up and you look around. You're in a big room all alone. You were hoping to wake up and it was all a dream but, tough luck. You hear someone in the hallway, you try to calm your nerves but you just can't. Then in walks a guy, with long hair and a red jacket. He looks right at you with unwavering stare. He starts talking, 

“I'm Keith, a paladin of Voltron. We saved you from that Galra ship you were on-”

He tries to explain, but you interrupt, 

“wait, what is Voltron? What is a Galra? And how did I end up on its ship? Also what happened to my arm? And my leg for that matter?”

You finish. He looks at you for a few seconds before trying to answer your many questions. Then he starts talking again, 

“The Galra are an alien race trying to take over the Galaxy, They don't usually take prisoners so you're pretty lucky to be alive at all…”

You interrupt again, “what about the rest of, oh, I don't know, THE PLANET EARTH?”

He stops completely like he is frozen in time. He is like this for a few minutes before talking again. 

“You're from Er-Er-Earth?” he stuttered.

You nod slowly not knowing why he was so confused. You look human right? 

“I have to go, stay here.” He mumbled.

You start to say something but he is already running out the door so you stop.

A long while later, Shiro walks in the room with a worried look on his face.

“What all can you remember before you got taken by the Galra?” 

He asked very calmly, almost as though he was trying to hide how worried he was. You try to think but you can only remember lunch then nothing so you start to explain,

“Well, me and my family were sitting down to eat, then everything goes black until I woke up on the Galra ship. I'm sorry but that's all I can remember.”

He looks even more worried, but quickly wipes the look off his face and weakly smiles, “thank you.”

He starts walking out of the room then stops and turns to you and asks, 

“What is your name?”

You willingly tell him after all they did save your life. You stop him before he leaves the room to ask,

“Can I walk around a little, like leave this room?I've been in here for a while.” 

He nods as he leaves the room, obviously deep in thought. A little while later, you muster up the courage to actually walk around the strange place you're in. As you’re walking around, you find a ginormous room with giant cat figures in it. Something was telling you to look around this room so you do. After looking at all five cats, you decide to sit down and just think. So you find a nice spot next to the blue cat's front paw. You hug your legs to your chest and realization starts settling in. You will probably never go home, never see your friends ever again, you don't even know where you are, and you were captured by aliens. All you can do is put your head on your knees and cry.

A while later a loud alarm starts going off, and in run five people, two of which you recognize as Shiro and Keith, but the other three are strangers to you. You realize the color of their outfits matches the colors of the cats. The one in blue came running full speed towards the cat you were sitting under. He sat there and talked to it like he expected it to talk or move. Then all of a sudden he sat down right next to you. You start to blush, because your face is covered in tears and he is kinda, really hot.

“Hey, I’m Lance,” he starts.

“Wait, wait, wait, let me guess, you're a paladin of Voltron, like I'm guessing the other four people in this room are,” you remark.

“Well, um… yes.” he starts blushing. “I noticed you seem to be sitting right under my lion and ummm, I need to get into it. If you want, you can come along,” he suggests.

You think for a moment and then nod as your face gets more and more red. As you both stand up, he pulls you out of the way and the lion opens its mouth.

“it's.” You gasp very loudly. 

He turns around towards you, almost immediately, and asks,

“Are you ok? Is something wrong?” 

“Uh, um, n-n-no,” you stutter, “i just didn't think it would actually move, this is amazing!” 

He starts laughing so all of the paladins looked over at you and the laughing lance. You burst out laughing, too. Once you both stop laughing you look over at the red lion and Keith and he almost looks jealous! Lance calls your name and motions for you to go with him into the cockpit of the lion. Once inside you are even more amazed. He starts showing you what everything does when you interrupt him,

“So is there anything going on between you and keith, or does he just always look jealous,” you ask.

He obviously looked confused by the question but continues to answer

“me and mullet over there?” he starts giggling again, “no there is nothing between us. At least, not that I'm aware of.” 

You both start laughing again.Things are finally looking up, you think to yourself.

“So why did all of you suit up and rush down here if we are just sitting around?” 

“Oh, this was just a drill, but I'm glad it happened,” he said has he smiled at you. 

“Hey, do you want me to show you around the castle?” He asked excitedly. 

You look at Lance with a huge smile and say,

“sure! Want to now or later?”

“Now works for me,” he replied.

As you two are walking around you run into Keith, who is quite obviously in a bad mood, so Lance offers him to walk around with you. You think this is a great idea, but Keith passes and storms off. 

“Whats up with him?” you ask. 

Lance frowns, “I don't know,” he said slowly, “I'm gonna go check on him. If you run into Shiro, he can finish showing you around,” he states.

You don't even get a chance to answer before Lance runs off. You stand there thinking for a few minutes before continuing on with your now self tour of the castle.

 _I wonder what’s wrong with Keith, he seemed really upset,_ you ponder this a little more before 

dropping it completely. As you're walking all by yourself you start to smell something amazing.

“There must be a kitchen near,” you think. 

Finally you find yourself at the kitchen door and you walk in to see one of the paladins you haven't met yet.

“Man, its smells great in here,” you comment.

He turns around with a startled look on his face and he calms when he sees you. 

“Man you scared me!” He exclaimed. 

You both burst out in laughter. 

“It really does smell good in here, though, are you the cook?” You ask. 

“Yeah,” he replied, “it's a passion of mine. Oh and I'm Hunk by the way.”

You take a deep breath in. As Hunk continues to cook, the smell of the kitchen almost reminds you of home. You introduce yourself. 

“Man you must think I'm the rudest person ever to not introduce myself,” you state. 

“No, you've been through a lot, and you remembered eventually, right?” He replies. 

He finishes preparing the meal, and insists you join him in eating it. As you finish up, you hear three people running past the room. As almost instinct you get up to run after them. “THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD HUNK!” You yell behind you as run off.

You catch up to them a lot faster than you expect to.

“Hey guys what's going on?” You ask, out of breath. 

“Allura called us here,” Lance answers.

As you all sit there waiting for Hunk and the other paladin they explain the other paladin is Pidge who is a girl and how Allura and Coran are very important members of team Voltron. Finally everyone else arrives and Allura and Coran start explaining why everyone but you had been called to the bridge. Obviously they didn't mean to offend you, and it made sense; you aren't apart of team Voltron. When you see the Altean space map you kinda geek out and start to explain something when your metal hand starts to glow purple. Everyone starts to stare at you as Galra secrets start popping up kinda like the map. As you try to figure out what is going on you realize why you weren't with the other prisoners on the Galra ship. They were hoping that you wouldn't be found and wouldn't be rescued. But why put all of these secrets in one person's arm? You got an answer but the answer only brought more questions. Why put all of their secrets in a prisoner's arm? Why would they choose me? And there were other questions that still needed to be answered from before you knew about your arm. Who knew one answer could bring so many questions. You start to feel a shooting pain coming from your shoulder spreading to your chest. It keeps getting worse but you don't dare make a sound because everyone is still looking at the plans and the secrets that were hidden in your arm. The pain is so bad that literally all you can do is whimper in pain as everything starts to go black. Everyone crowds around you as fall unconscious.

You wake up still on the floor of the bridge. Your heart is beating way faster than normal but you try not to think much of it.You try to get up but, your chest still burns from earlier. You wait a few moments and try again. You get yourself sitting up but can’t do more than that. As your sitting there you look around and nobody's there. “That's odd, where could all of them have gone? Even if we were in a battle Allura and Coran stay on the bridge from what I understood,” you think to yourself. You stand up and the shooting pain comes back, you have to go lean on a wall to stay upright. After a few moments you hear footsteps coming from the hall. “Of course it's just the Paladins right?” You think. As they get closer you realize there are too many sets of feet for it to be the Paladins. You try to move but every time you try the shooting pain comes back making it harder and harder to move. The footsteps are really close now and you have no clue what to do. Finally you decide no matter how much pain it puts you in you are going to get behind a corner. Once you move you let out a little squeal, it hurt so badly. The footsteps enter the room a few moments later. When you peek around the corner you see that they are Galra guards, quite obviously looking for something that used to be here, probably you. “What have they done with the Paladins and Allura and Coran,” you think to yourself. As you sit there you try to think of a plan while staying calm. They're coming closer to you so you don't have much time but you can't think of anything but fight them. They walk around the corner and see you staring them straight in the eye, you throw a punch with your metal arm and hit one square in the head. Your hit was so hard it crushed the apparently metal head. All of a sudden there was a swarm of them around you, and with great timing your chest burned worse than before. You put up a great fight but with all the firing one shot hit you and you went down.

You wake up chained to a wall, but you're not alone; you see the Paladins, Coran, and Allura all chained to the walls too. They are whispering amongst themselves, not realizing you're awake. You stare at them trying to listen to what they are saying but they are just too quiet and their lips move too fast to read. As you sit there you try to think about all that has happened to you. You don't even know how long it has been since you left home it could have been days, weeks, months, maybe just maybe even years. You decide since no one has realized it yet that you should pretend to still be out to see what you can learn. You hear the door open and someone come in and take one of the paladins. You hear lots of commotion as the paladin struggles and tries to get free. Finally someone falls to the ground with a moan and you realize they are taking Lance somewhere else. Someone else walks in and one by one everyone is gone except for one. You don't want to open your eyes. You don't want to see who is left. You hope that just because your eyes are closed that it never happened. That if you open your eyes your back at the castle and the paladins are still ok. That nothing ever happened. For some reason you feel like this was all your fault, that the reason you're here, the reason you are all here, is because of you. If that is true you could never live with yourself.

After a while you finally open your eyes to see the last one left was Keith, bloody and bruised, but still breathing. Which you guessed was all that a person could hope for right? He looked up and saw you looking at him and you see his expression change from sorrow and regret to anger. Everything didn’t matter to him, all the pain was gone. He looked at you with the look that you never wanted to see again. Finally you start to talk, “ Is it my fault Keith? Are we here because of me? Are they all gone cause I couldn't stop them?” It looked like he wanted to say yes but didn’t. “We are here because no one could stop them. They are gone cause no one had the strength.” He replied, “ it would be so easy to just blame you, blame the person who came to the castle unconscious in Shiro’s arms. But in reality you had nothing to do with this at all.” you thought about what he had said and even though he said you had nothing to do with it you felt guilty if you had never called for help Shiro wouldn't have found you and then he wouldn't have saved you. You wouldn't be here and wouldn't feel like you were powerless to do anything. “What if we could get out of here, we could get the team and get out, we wouldn't be sitting here useless.” you said.

“You’re crazy.” he stated simply.

You're both sitting there when a tall Galran soldier comes into your cell. You look over at Keith who is quite obviously broken and know that you have to do something to get them to choose you instead. So you try to start a conversation in high spirits. “So what do _you_ need _us_ for mister.” you start. You sounded like a child which is sorta your charm. “First you take the others and now you're back for us, so what is the big plan? Don't worry you can trust me _I_ won't tell a soul.” you nag. Finally he turns towards you and says, You really want to know why we need you?” you nod intently. “Fine, I'm taking you to fight in the arena and your friend here he is gonna be Zarkon’s pet.” You look at him and ask, “You really think I'm gonna last in an arena?”

He continues, “You will last longer than your friend here but other than that i hope not.”

Your stomach sinks. He comes over and unlocks your chains. You look up with a giant devilish grin while shaking your head and saying, “big mistake.” his eyes widen as you punch him square in the face. Knocking him against a wall. As you fight he starts taking control of the battle. After a long and gruesome battle you fall to the ground at Keith's feet and can't bring yourself to get up again. The Galran soldier picks you up by your shoulders and drags you out of the cell. He starts talking, “you might last longer than we expected but we will see what the fights bring.” Your heart sinks that you are gonna be used as entertainment and Keith, Keith is gonna be a warlord’s pet. How could things have gone so bad so fast. 

The time has come you're standing first in line to fight, you're ready but at the same time worried you're fighting for entertainment; is it to kill, or just till they are down? You walk out into the arena with a bunch of lights shining in your eyes. The crowd erupts as your opponent walks into the arena. “L-l-lance? What is going on?” you ask nervously. His eyes were yellow and his grin was unsettling. How did they do this to him, you think. You look up at Zarkon’s seat and right next to him is Keith, still emotionless and broken. He looks over and sees Lance and immediately stands to watch the fight. 

“Are you afraid?” Lance asked.

You laughed, “of you not a chance!” he charges at you with rage. As you fight you see the spell or whatever it was wearing off and you start to see the lance you knew and fell in love with. You fought for a while til he took a really bad hit from your sword. He was down and there was blood everywhere. You got him right by the ribs. You fell to the ground next to him and tore off part of your shirt and tied it around his chest to help stop the bleeding. You got him up on your shoulder and announce , “I'm done fighting for your amusement, and I'm done having my friends be your pets and your play things. I'm going to walk out of here and get him some help. Please come and stop me, I dare you.” Many soldiers gathered by the door. Keith looked over at Zarkon and said, “Let me help your men, I can fight this nuisance and then be back in an instant.” He looked taken back then nodded and undid his chains. Keith smiled then jumped over the wall into the crowd until he was at the wall to the arena and jumped in. In the same instance the soldiers entered the arena for the fight of the night. You carefully lay lance by the wall and grab your sword. The first one to come at you is Keith, you clash swords a couple times then he smiles and turns and you both go at the soldiers and they go down easily. You run and get lance and you all leave the arena.

“Thanks for having my back, back there.” you say.

“Hows lance doing”, he replies. 

You sigh, “he is breathing thankfully.” 

“Why would you do such a thing, what did he do to deserve this? it wasn't his fault that he attacked you. He couldn't stop. He-”

“YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! I WAS TRYING MY HARDEST NOT TO HURT HIM. HE MOVED OPPOSITE OF WHAT I EXPECTED I COULDN'T STOP MY SWORD I NEVER WANTED TO HURT HIM KEITH NOT ONCE. I COUld not feel worse about what I've done and i don't blame you if once we get back to the castle you send me in a pod and never think about me again.” You replied. Tears streamed down your face as you three continued. You went down many hallways trying to find the others by listening. You find yourself outside a room and there was screaming; it was loud. “Keith, get us inside this room. We need to help whoever is in there.” You slide your back down the wall to sit, you were still keeping careful watch over lance. You whispered to him, “I'm sorry Lance, I know that I'm sorry cant fix a bleeding gash in your side, but I'm gonna fix this, you are gonna be okay, and you guys are getting off this ship. I promise.” he looked up at you, smiled, and said, “You're a good person. There was nothing you could have done, Zarkon’s Witch is to blame, but I know where your heart was during that battle.”

“You need to rest, Lance, you don't need to tell me anything, just rest up and be careful. We _are_ getting out of this and you will be in a cryopod healing in no time.” you answer. He looked over at you and smiled weakly, making you feel worse. He can't even stand on his own and he is losing a lot of blood even with the cloth tied tightly around him and you are not sure if he is gonna make it. Time had passed and finally Keith had the door open. “You go on, I'm not gonna leave lance alone and I don't want to move him that much.” A few minutes later he walks out with a confused look on his face.

“What's wrong? Who was in there?” you ask. 

“There is no one is there, no one _was_ in there either. There is no trace of anyone or anything in that room.” he replied. 

“What? But there was screaming, I heard it and so did you, how do you explain that? it was in _that_ room i know it.” you say. 

“I don't know, maybe the vents carried the noise from a different part of the ship? I don't know we need to keep moving tho.” he answers. 

You both get lance and do just that. At this point the only thing all of you know is that there is no way you are leaving without the rest of the team, who knows what that will bring. “What if we can't find them keith? We have been really lucky we haven't seen any Galra since we left the arena, who knows how long that will keep up. I know you aren't going anywhere without your team but, but, what if we don't find them, what if they aren't on this ship? We will just get recaptured there is so much that could go wrong. What if we don't get off this god forsaken ship then everyone else doesn't have a chance.” you speak up.

You both stop before he answers. Someone is coming.

“Quick there is a vent just a little ways back we can hide in there.” you say quickly. You both hurry back while you carry lance.

After you climb into the vent you try to think of a way that everyone gets out alive. But nothing is coming to you, Lance is slowly bleeding out and losing consciousness, you and Keith aren't really getting along, and you can't find the rest of the team, that is a whole lot of bad for one day. As the people walk by you try to listen to what they are saying.

“ The three missing captives will show up. I assure you Lord Zarkon let them escape to make them think they have a shot but he knows they won't leave without the team and the rest of their team isn't even on this ship. Honestly is the best trap I have seen. We will catch them in the hangar and they will be ours to mess with once again. Plus one of them doesn't even have a chance of getting out alive. Did you see that gash in his side?” He laughed loudly. 

You wanted really badly to slam open the vent and kill them if it was the last thing you did. You were going to get everyone back to base whether that meant you traveled from galra ship to galra ship who knew Lance was _going_ to be ok he _had_ to be. After they had passed you turned to keith. 

“You heard them, everyone else is on another ship and we can't get out by stealing a ship from the hangar they are waiting for us there. Maybe we could take an escape pod?” You suggest.

“Yeah… i guess so. But h-how did we get so far? We are losing this fight I can tell, lance sits here bleeding out and we are hiding in a vent, _a vent._ There is nothing we can do now. An escape pod is our best option. We are toast.” He replied.

“We aren't toast we just need to sneak our way to the med bay then patch up lance then get to a pod it's basically that easy. Once we get to the med bay you take care of lance and i will keep watch if _anything_ happens i mean _anything_ happens you **get out** immediately.” You tell him.

“Why would I leave you here to be tortured and killed by the galra? I get it you _feel_ like you aren’t a part of the team because you just got here blah blah blah, but you _are_ a part of this team and you will _not_ be left here to die.”

“I can handle a few soldiers while you get in the vents with lance then meet you at the pod _trust me_ this will work. See while you get all the bad of a situation i get all the good”, you lie, “honestly we can do this and everyone _will be_ fine. Once we are in the pod we head to the closest habitable planet, then we go from there _trust me_.”

“Fine let's crawl through the vents to the med bay. It is safer than trying to not be spotted by soldiers while walking down the halls.” He says. 

As you start crawling you realize that what happens next really isn't up to you and most likely you aren't getting off this ship. But no matter what Keith and Lance are getting to the pod and leaving. In the past few hours you told more deliberate lies than your entire life. “Keith, how can you be so calm? Like I get it no fear, you're the tough guy, but Keith, your world is falling apart, how are you so calm?” you ask. 

“I’m not. Just because you can fake a straight face doesn't make it real. Cause you're right my world is falling apart, i can't find most of my team and the part i can find is bleeding out,” he replies.

“Do you know where you're going cause I have no idea where the med bay is.” You continue to try to keep the conversation going.

“Well, not really but from the schematics in your arm if we find the pods first then we can go there because it _should_ be stocked with medical supplies. Plus even if we find a med bay there is no promise it will have the right stuff.”he replied.

“Right.” You had almost forgotten you had galra secrets in your arm, “so the plan is to go with whatever we find first?”

“Basically”, he replied.

After that you decide to stop talking you know the plan and Keith is seeming to get pretty annoyed.


End file.
